moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: 4th Of July
Disney In The House: 4th Of July is a 2017 American live-action/animated comedy drama film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Introduction'' and the second installment in the studio's classic Disney In The House franchise, the film was directed by former Disney CEO Bob Iger in his directorial debut and stars Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, and Ed O'Neill reprising their roles from the first film while Travis Oates reprises his role of Piglet from Winnie The Pooh, with Elizabeth Banks joining them in the role of a plush doll named Martha Martha. The plot centers on Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Hank, and Piglet racing to get back home before the Disneyville Fireworks Show at midnight. Along the way, Vanellope learns about Piglet's true purpose and comes to terms with it. The film premiered in Los Angeles on July 1, 2017, and was released across the United States on July 4th in the IMAX 3-D and Disney Digital 3-D formats, becoming the first Walt Disney Wonder Studios film to be released in 3-D. This was also the first Walt Disney Wonder Studios film to be presented in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio. Upon release, Disney In The House: 4th Of July received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its visual effects, music, and performances, although some criticized its plot for making it into something not as "fresh" as the first film. The film has grossed over $503 million worldwide on a $117 million budget. It was followed by six sequels: Disney In The House: Christmas, Disney In The House: Wild Wild West, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals on December 26, 2017, December 25, 2017, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot On Independence Day, Vanellope von Schweetz wakes up and finds that the Disneyville Fireworks Show is at midnight at Disneyville Beach. She and her friends, Judy Hopps and Hank, help rehearse for the show. A small Disney Character named Piglet is scared that the kids there will laugh at him, nut Vanellope takes it upon herself to help him get used to the party. At 10:00 AM in the morning, Piglet's fears are confirmed when he fails to make his stunt right, dropping his ball in the process. Seeing the ball as something that makes kids laugh at Piglet, Vanellope tries to dispose of it by using a portal tube, but Piglet protects it. Their struggle in turn causes the summer supplies to be taken by the portal tube, which then abucts Vanellope, Judy, Hank, and Piglet off the beach and onto a highway in the woods. Vanellope tries to get across a suspension bridge to the beach, but it breaks under her weight and gradually falls into the Forgotten River, an abyss where things are gone forever. Vanellope, Judy, Hank, and Piglet walk into the forest, but by 4:00 PM, they run into an anthropomorphic plush doll named Martha Martha (Independence Day's former mascot), who suggests taking a train to the beach. On a tour throughout a carnival, Martha Martha's broom is thrown into the Forgotten River, causing her to cry, but Piglet comforts her by reminding her of the fun she had. At 6:00 PM (exactly seven hours before midnight), Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Piglet, and Martha Martha head to a nearby marketplace to earn $37.85 for five tickets by offering a bake sale in a zebra costume. The back half rips, causing the owner to think they are scaring children, so she sounds off a security alarm and calls the police. The five narrowly escape the police and pay for their five tickets for the train en route to the beach, but the train derails and falls into the Forgotten River. In desperation, Vanellope abandons Piglet and tries to ride another portal tube to the beach, but the ground below the tube collapses, breaking it and plunging Vanellope and Martha Martha into the Forgotten River. In the Forgotten River, Vanellope begins to lose hope and breaks into tears until she sees the ball she tried to get rid of. Vanellope finally understands Piglet's true purpose: to entertain people and reach out to them when they are emotionally overwhelmed and need help. Vanellope and Martha Martha fly the broom, but it falls due to Martha Martha's weight, and one a third attempt, Martha Martha jumps out to allow Vanellope to escape, then dies. Vanellope reunites with Judy and Hank, but Piglet fears that he will harm Disneyville and flees them on top of a cloud.Vanellope, Judy, and Hank cilmb up a ferris wheel. On Vanellope's signal, they jump off, land on the awning of the merry-go-round, and catch Piglet in the air. Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence. and Iggy, having to have been searching for them, open the helicopter door and let their friends on board. To the surprise of the others, Vanellope hands the helicopter controls to Piglet, who is able to fly it back to the beach. Back at the beach, Piglet learns the adventure has changed him. As a result, the children praise Piglet for his bravery and accept him into the party. Piglet joins in by singing "Tangerine Speedo" as fireworks shoot up into the sky. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Travis Oates as Piglet, a resident of Disneyville who is scared of Independence Day due to a number of kids at the Fireworks Show. * Elizabeth Banks as Martha Martha, an anthropomorphic plush doll and the former mascot of Independence Day. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a resident of Disneyville. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. Laramore also voices Nemo in this film, replacing Hayden Rolence from Finding Dory. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P/Little Green Men * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Clint Howard as Ticket man * Andy Dick as Train conductor * Patricia Velasquez as Marketplace owner Box office The film grossed $208 million in the United States and Canada, and $295 million overseas, for a total of $503 million. The film ended its theatrical run on September 5, 2017, after playing in theaters for 63 days. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Disney In The House: 4th Of July holds a 79% approval rating, based on 100 reviews. The consensus reads, "Although its convoluted plot makes it unable to recapture the heartwarming narrative of its predecessor, Disney In The House: 4th Of July still sends the right message to children". Metacritic signed the film a score of 74 out of 100 based on 39 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Frank Lovece of Film Journal International ''praised the musical score, saying, "Joel McNeely has the best kind of music in this way". Richard Roeper of the ''Chicago Sun Times gave the film four out of four stars and wrote, "This, I definitely recommend". Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune called it one of the best films, but said the freshness and originality were not there. TheWrap's Yolanda Machado called the film a delight with plenty of characters and humor to spare and praised Elizabeth Banks' performance of Martha Martha. Kyle Smith of the New York Post panned the film, saying, "The plotline in similarity to the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out makes Disney In The House: 4th Of July an unoriginal Walt Disney Wonder Studios film". Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post praised the well-meaning visuals and Iger's direction and wrote, "Bob Iger is more likely at it at Walt Disney Wonder Studios when it comes to making a film set on the 4th of July". Accolades